How did I get here?
by Karin Shinigami
Summary: While reading a deathnote manga she is sent into the deathnote world, before the Kira case. How will the presence of this new girl change the storyline? She knows all the information but will she be able to use it as she is suppose to? Or be caught up?
1. Chapter 1

_While reading a deathnote manga she is sent into the deathnote world, before the Kira case. How will the presence of this new girl change the storyline? She knows all the information but will she be able to use it as she is suppose to? Or be caught up?_

_**How did I get here?**_

Chapter one

It all started when I was home alone, my parents at the time where just out at Shoprite with my younger siblings. I was left home because I was washing the dishes, fun right? Well it is calming… but that's not the point. After I finished that I headed to my room, and grabbed a Death note manga and started reading it again. 'Wouldn't it be fun if I could just turn the page and somehow end up there?' I smiled to myself then I heard a voice. 'Oh shit,' I thought. 'I'm hearing voices again…' The next thing I knew a bright light appeared and the voices and some noises seemed to have gotten louder. I closed my eyes shut not knowing what would happen.

When I opened them, I found myself at an orphanage. It seems I was looking outside, but then I turned around. My eyes scanned the room quickly as I found a mirror. My eyes widen as a small gasp escaped my lips, I look basically the same...kind of. I won't complain though. I. Look. Good. At least to me I do. I have orange hair, which isn't that bright but it's nice and my eyes stayed the same, a deep dark shade of brown, on the plus side, no tan lines! But I am tan though, so right now I am ok. I am currently wearing some brown shorts and a black tank top, which hey. I look good in. I'm not going to get over how good I look right now! 'Hmm,' I notice my eye brows are brown but my hairs orange. 'Damn and here I thought I had natural orange hair… oh well,' I sadly sighed.

I walked back to the window and watched the kids for a few moments. 'So basically I'm obviously not home reading manga, I have orange epic hair, at an orphanage, and I can't use my name. Hmm…. I always did like the name Karin. So I will just use that then.' I planned as I walked to the door, but at the same time I opened the door someone else was too.

"Hello," an old elderly man greeted. I looked at him, 'Watari,' I thought then spoke, "Hey," that came out much more quietly then I thought it would.

"Well there she is," A much younger man smiled, who was next to Watari. He seems about in his early 20s, and also wore glasses too. His long blonde hair was placed in a low pony tail, and my, was he fine, only if I were a few years older right?

"Umm…." He trailed off, while looking at me. 'Did he ask me something!' I panicked inside while my inner 15 self hit her head on the wall on purpose by the way.

"Yes?" I answered while looking at him.

"I forgot your name… Well it's more like I never knew your name can you tell me please?" He asked, at least he asked politely-ish.

"Karin," I smiled.

"Well then," he turned to Watari, "Here you have Karin." Watari simply smiled.

"I'm here to talking to you Wammy's House," he spoke very softly.

"Wammy's… house?" I pretended to not know, playing the dumb one. Then he explained, basically I was very intelligent in the subject of Math, which is cool, ha I know that weird but whatever. My mathematic skills are much more advanced than it should be and I'm naturally gifted when it comes to sports, which I found very awesome but still… How good could I be? I guess I'll have and wait and see…HmmHhHhhhheddddd


	2. Chapter 2

_While reading a deathnote manga she is sent into the deathnote world, before the Kira case. How will the presence of this new girl change the storyline? She knows all the information but will she be able to use it as she is suppose to? Or be caught up?_

_**Authors note;**_** Shout out to Lindsay and Miranda! I hope you two like it! Also there are some 'vulgar' language just putting that out there, over all enjoy. Also sorry about not updating in like forever! Ugh I just started my junior year in high school 11****th**** grade people… hardest freaking' year with the HSPA and SATS, ugh what a pain…. I didn't notice how time consuming school s ugh I need straight A's so I can dye half of my hair orange lol. Sooo I'll at least update once a month. **

_**How did I get here?**_

Chapter 2

'Wammy's house,' I thought as I was driven to the place that I was currently thinking of. Watari explained that I was to live there, from now on, which personally I had no problem with it. We were currently in a Limo, a really cool limo; it has all these different kinds of sweets and pastries. I'm going to go with that L goes in this a lot just guessing ya know?

The ride there was pretty silent expect when he informed me that I would have to go to Roger to pick up my class schedule, room key and etc… From what I saw in the series, he's an annoying old prick, ha-ha, oh well...

After **MORE** intense awkward-ness in the limo we arrived. Wammy's house… It looks so much **bigger **in real-ish life ya know? Real-ish for the reason I could just be sleeping in real life or something and none of this could be real, instead all just a figment in my imagination. If that was it, I would be so very pissed off at myself.

"Karin," Watari said, looking at me. That was the moment I realized that I was just staring **intensely** at the building while being deep in my thoughts. I must have looked like I was having a mental battle with the building or something, creepy right?

"It is safe to go inside," He nodded.

"Right… I was just, you know… being mesmerized by the great structure work that has been done on this place," I quickly made up and I clenched my fist with passion. 'Yeah that sounds about right.' I died a little inside, the anime tears falling, in my inner me.

"Ah, well this has been here for a good amount of time," he stated as we entered the old, ancient building that could fall on top of us and crush us as we die a slow and painful death while drowning in our own crimson colored blood. 'Damn… I need to lie of the negative-ness that I think of.' I snickered innerly at myself; I can be such a sadistic person at times…

I followed Watari to a door labeled office. He told me that I would be taken care of here since they were already expecting my arrival. I nodded and thanked him for accompanying me. He then walked off; I'm guessing he had errands to do or something since he does work for L.

A moment later there were the sounds of arguing coming from behind the door. 'Should or Should I not open that door,' I thought as the noise got louder. I shrugged why not? I took a deep breath and opened the door, the door made an unnecessary loud squeak. Roger looked very irritated and three boys just looked over at me as L just stood there.

"It's very rude to open the door without knocking first," Roger scolded me. 'What the hell?' I felt my right hand twitch slightly as it begged to make contact with his face.' Who does he think he is yelling at me for just opening the freaking door?' The fire background appeared behind me, 'He's so lucky he's some elderly guy; I would have been cursing his ass off…' I trailed off as the flames slowly died off as I spoke, "But isn't it even more rude to keep a girl waiting?" I plastered that fake smile on my face. Roger fell silent for a moment then spoke,

"You must be Karin then?" he asked.

"That would be correct," I answered. Roger let out a low "uh-huh…" as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out a black folder and handed it to me.

"Alrighty…" I mumbled. As I went to open the folder he spoke again.

"Now since you're _new_ to this institution I should have someone show you around…" he trailed off slowly turning to the boys. Just to get it straight Roger is just sitting down still. When I turned to follow his direction the boys all seemed to not even be paying attention! 'Damn… I thought at least they would be listening but then again they also would be the type to not give a rat's ass.' Near simply twirled his hair. Mello caught me looking at him and just shot me this dirty glare. Playing a DS, who else but Matt! L on the other hand was in his own planet. In the town of Strawberries, on the island of cupcakes which is on the planet of Sprinkles.

"As punishment you could just have the boys show the girl around and such… though it wouldn't be much of a punishment would it?" L questioned himself as he spoke. 'Surprising enough L seemed to be actually paying attention, or at least that's what I'm thinking.'

Roger seemed to have thought about it and then responded, "Alright from now on, you three will be showing Karin around and answering any questions she has. Until punishment is over." 'Geez… thanks, showing me around is punishment, how kind' I snickered silently and to myself.

"Come on why do we have to deal with the new kid! She can figure it out herself!" Mello protested 'and may I add he seemed pretty pissed off as well, but it's not like I offered that idea right? Blame L… but then again it IS L I'm talking about.'

"Fine…" Mello mumbled. '.. I missed something, this is what I get for talking to myself and not paying attention! UGH.'

"Anyway, can we move on please? I'm hungry and I want icecream." I sounded more demanded then I meant to but hey it got the point across.

"Isnt there an icecream shop a few blocks from here? We could go there," L offered. I smiled and nodded, "Sounds good! You're treating though." 'Cause I got nothing on me but my clothes… just saying'

"Fine," L agreed.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will start with the going-ness to the icecream shop! Yummy! haha at least this chapter is longer then the last, and ill try making the third longer then this :) Anywho see you all next time I update! Karin out! :)<p> 


	3. Ice Cream Drama part one

_While reading a deathnote manga she is sent into the deathnote world, before the Kira case. How will the presence of this new girl change the storyline? She knows all the information but will she be able to use it as she is suppose to? Or be caught up?_

_**Author's note; I'm like soooo sorry I haven't updated. My time was no time ugh : ( with school and sports *sigh* Juror year is so annoying but one of the best years though lol. Btw just telling you now, I am planning out a Ouran High School Host Club fan fiction for Honey and Mori Sempai no yaoi with the exception of the twins and the mention of that by the characters. And to all you South Park Fans! I am currently also planning out a fan fiction for that also which will be epic trust me ;) hopefully I'll have them out by the new year lol I know that's far from now but … then again maybe like late December ? Cause tennis would be done by then, but then again, idk.**_

_**IM SO VERY SORRY. I updated so very late. The site was on child block :-( and since I couldn't update I had like a lack of motivation… ugh oh well it's not blocked anymore :)**_

_**Lol anyway enough of my rambling on with Chapter 3!**_

_**Oh and since I forgot…. I do not own Deathnote, because if I did Mello wouldn't have died. I only own the good looking dude in chapter one and Karin so far…**_

_**Warning: **_Warning... There is talk of the Penis and other things... Readers beware, do not eat while reading. I am not responsible for any choking. There is some cursing hence the rating T or M... I forgot… Also there are perverted things mentioned if you don't understand ask a friend that's a pervert haha :D Anyway enough of me….. on to chapter 3!

_**How did I get here?**_

Ice-cream shop.

No P.O.V.

The way to the ice cream shop was quite quiet. L lead the way as the trio followed. "Soooo" Karin spoke attempting to break the ice.

"What?" An annoyed Blond asked. "Just trying to break the ice is all," Karin smiled. "Ugh, whatever." The blonde rolled his eyes.

The building slowly seemed to have come closer, as they walked. "Hum..." Karin said in a sing song tone attempting to silence the silence. "So, how are you all?" Mello just ignored her as Near answered this time. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious ya know " She smiled. Near stayed silent.

"We're here," L said as the door automatically opened, the trio followed. Luckily there is no line so L simply walks to the counter and quickly looks at the menu. "What would you like?" He asked to no one in particular.

"I'll take regular French Vanilla," Near answered first after the awkward pause.

"Strawberry!" Matt enthusiastically yelled since at this time be does not have his d.s. on him.

"I wannntttttt... Chocolate icecream with extra toppings in a bowl with the cone crushed on it." Karin ordered.

"Chocolate icecream with Hersey chocolate crushed Oreos and hot fudge." Mello said lastly. L simply replied with an 'Okay' as he then ordered them.

When they got their ice-cream, they took the table next to the corner. Matt placed his goggles on as he played with his D.S and ate ice cream. Near, simply stayed quiet. L was just watching the children and all seem quiet... Too quiet...

"... Penis" Karin bluntly stated as she ate her ice cream. Karin completely unfazed by what she just said. Matt looked up confused while Mello choked on his chocolately dessert.

"Yes what about them?" L asked. "Aren't they annoying, just hanging there... Lifeless and limp..." The orange head comment as she took a spoon full of her dessert toppings and ate.

Matt seemed to have gone pink in the face and looked back at his game, for he is just a young boy. A young boy who like any other, have issues about talking such things, unless about the opposite gender. A young boy such as himself doesn't like other young boys, for he straight not Bisexual or homosexual but heterosexual.

"Well there not always completely limp, you should know. For example-" L then got suddenly got cut off.

"Are you two seriously discussing about a PENIS of all things? How about the weather ? Or normal things about the stock market or for the fact that Matt there, is red in the face! God Damn seriously, what's your name? Karin yeah that's it... Why make L answer just a ridiculous question!" Mello exploded, for all reading not from Sexual frustration or in his pants, but a figure of speech.

"Calm down, your just upset because your Penis probably hasn't grown yet or is Non existing" Karin smirked injuring the blonde's pride. Near currently watching the group now just stayed quiet. His headache growing, from the all the stupidity going on.

"Take that back Pumpkin head" He insulted.

"Well I do like Pumpkin pie, Blondie" She smiled as she continued consuming her ice-cream.

Mello was furious, and Matt could tell. Last time he was that angry at someone the kid ended up at the hospital with various problems.

"You listen here. Just because your some girl doesn't mean shit. I will beat your sorry ass. Understand, bitch?" He threatened. Other people looked at the four oddly and mumbled things while living their pathetic lives.

Matt, almost to scared to look up, did anyway. L seemed entertained and Near simply didn't care. Went he looked over to Karin, her right looked like it twitched.

"And what the Hell are you suppose to be? A guy ? Cause you sure don't look like one. How are you suppose to beat me if your just some blonde, wanna be _girl_, kid." Karin remarked with a smirk. "Some tight ass little boy who don't know shit."

It seems you two don't get along very well… Perhaps a bad start?" L commented.

"No it wasn't L. Wammy's can't be taking idiots such as herself in! The place is for those with a _**BRAIN**_ and able to _**LEARN**_. Not for a dumbshit as herself." Mello attacked.

Ugh sorry for such a short chapter… well at least I updated haha I'll get started on the next chapter while I watch Yu-Yu Hakusho :)) See ya ;)


	4. Ice Cream Shop part 2

_While reading a deathnote manga she is sent into the deathnote world, before the Kira case. How will the presence of this new girl change the storyline? She knows all the information but will she be able to use it as she is suppose to? Or be caught up?_

Authors note:** I am like so so sooooo very sorry! I just haven't had the motivation ugh plus like the stress from school and stupid midterms and now the play lol I'll try to make up for it… but hey its 1,053 words yay. I only own Karin, and the really good looking guy in the first chapter.**

**How Did I get here?**

**Chapter 4**

**Ice Cream Shop part 2**

**Re-cap…**

"_It seems you two don't get along very well… Perhaps a bad start?" L commented._

"_No it wasn't L. Wammy's can't be taking idiots such as herself in! The place is for those with a __**BRAIN **__and able to __**LEARN**__. NOT for a dumbshit as herself." Mello attacked._

Mello's vision then went brown. "Oh my… what a waste" L mumbled placing his index finger to his lip.

Karin's P.O.V.

Here I was, just insulted by some wanna be GIRL. Though I know what happens throughout the story plot still... I never imaged him, THIS UNBEARABLE. My ice cream was still unfinished, and now running down his head down to his shoulders. People looked over and gasped but why should I even care, they're all useless, some figure of my imagination; yet don't have a clue in what's happening. Ugh, I'm really starting to hate people. The four of us, were then suddenly quiet. Matt looked like he just saw something supernatural, his eyes twice in size. Near watched not showing emotion, while L ate his ice cream.

"Thanks for the ice cream L. It seems I was unable to finish it. Bye." And with that I left. I could feel several eyes watching me but who cares?

I headed back to Wammy's, since it wasn't that far from the shop and hey why not. I don't feel like getting lost... At least outside of Wammy's. The building is huge, did I ever mention that? Like seriously... Haha the windows look like those from a church!

I went back in and found Rogers office. Now that I think about it, I left the folder there... And once again the door was closed. Ugh... So I opened the door expecting to get yelled at again but when I looked around he wasn't there! On the other hand my folder was. So I grabbed it and went. I looked through the papers. Apparently I'm in room number 213 and currently have no room mates. That's good I don't have to deal with some stranger. You know how the saying goes, stranger danger.

Along with the information paper it came with a small map, but a map nonetheless. So I exited Roger's office and closed the door. I searched for my room it's in the B wing. There's A, B and C wing… huh I wonder what are the different wings for. I'll ask L later when he and the others come back. As I'm walking toward my room I walk by the cafeteria.

"Wait." I say I out loud. "Rewind." I stopped and walked back not turning my direction but by just simply walking backwards to the door. Oh course some other children looked at me but then again, this is Wammy's therefore we are all weird in some way. While some looked most of them were unfazed.

I walked in; 'Mmm~' you can smell the food. The cafeteria is pretty big, along with everything else. I looked at the different types of snacks, but what really caught my dark brown eyes was that beauty. A three layered chocolate fudge cake with chocolate sprinkles and Oreos on the side. Glance to the right, glance to the left. No one's watching it, its calling my name and hey I'm hungry. No wonder right? I didn't forget about that ice-cream I dumped on Mello's head, ugh. Sad face. Oh well, I just grabbed a plate along with a fork then cut myself a piece. I also grabbed some cookies and a bottle of juice, Apple juice that is.

I bit one of the cookies which happened to be a sugar cookie and went back to finding where my room is from the cafeteria.

Room 210…. 211 …212… 213! There it is. The door that opens to MY room… Haha, I can't help but smile about it. So then, I searched for the key while making sure I didn't drop my plate because that would be bad, very bad.

Once the door was opened I scanned the room and placed my stuff on the bed. Now that, that was done what is there to do? While sitting on the bed, which is pretty comfortable, something bothered me. This room is so… _White._

Everything is so plain and white. It's like a crazy institute's indivdual room for a patient. Oh the irony, I waved the plastic fork as I took a bite out of a cookie.

Shit... I just remembered. I don't even belong here! Considering I'm in an Anime for that matter... Hm... Last thing I was doing was reading the Manga and got sucked in. Weird but true. I'm guessing that by the way things are the Kiba case didn't start yet so I'm in the clear there. There's a problem though, how do I tell them? Or do I let them know for that matter? Decisions decisions.. and going with that, would they even believe me? L might open up to that possibility. And if I were to tell him wouldn't that just change the whole story plot and the situations? Ugh, I'm doing to much thinking, brain hurting.

Eatting the rest of the cookies and cake I thought on that. I'll let L know anyway, after he gets me, like Hell am I going over to them and apologizing, well at least not to Mello.

No P.o.v

"Uh... Mello are you... Alright?" The red head asked unsure of how the other is doing.

"It seems this might prove a problem later..." The elder of the group pointed out as he had his right thumb nail under his tooth.

"Do I look, Alright to you matt?" The blonde yelled.

"You don't have to yell..." Matt mumbled. Looking over to the blonde.

"And this is when we take our leave?" Near asked while twirling his hair.

"Let's go." Mello demanded as he got up and started to leave. Matt founded behind while playing his D.S. game. As they all preceded to leave one of the women working there just sighed as she began to clean the mess the group left.

The background music of Matt's video game could be heard. As the group walked back to Wammy's. The walk was that of a quiet one, hearing the surrounding. The cars passing by, the mindless chatter of the passing people. Once arriving at Wammy's, a high pitch shriek was heard.  
>"The Hell..." Mello mumbled, "Who died..."<br>"Ooh Matt!" And with that Matt's tackled by a girl. "Oh How I missed you!" She complained as she hugged him, snuggling.  
>"...Um..." Matt sighed.<br>"She's back..." Mello groaned.


	5. Here is Misaki

_While reading a deathnote manga she is sent into the deathnote world, before the Kira case. How will the presence of this new girl change the storyline? She knows all the information but will she be able to use it as she is supposing to? Or be caught up?_

Authors Note: **I do not own Deathnote, only owned are the hot guy in Chapter one, Karin, and the new Chapter Misaki. And PG-13 for Mello's language. And I do apologize for the super later update :( can I blame Junior year? Stressfulness…. Ughh lol  
><strong> 

_**How did I get here?**_

Recap…

"Ooh Matt!" And with that Matt's tackled by a girl. "Oh How I missed you!" She complained as she hugged him, snuggling.  
>"...Um..." Matt sighed.<br>"She's back..." Mello groaned.

Chapter 5 – Here is Misaki

No. P.O.V.

Present.

"Ah, Matty sweety whats wrong?" she asked worried.  
>"You…" Mello answered. The girl shot a dirty glare at him then returned to Matt and giggled. Matt after many failed attempts gave up on trying to pry her off of him.<br>"Misaki get off…" Matt spoke up.  
>"But Matty love! You're just so warm and comfy!" She giggled as she hugged him slight tighter ignoring Matt's request.<p>

Out of all the girls within Wammy's both Mello and Matt agreed she is by far the most annoying and clingy. Ever since she had laid her eyes on him it was 'love at first sight.' Recently they thought she has been giving up but apparently she hasn't. At one point Matt has refused to go anywhere unless with Mello.  
>"Creep," Mello Commented.<br>"And what's that suppose to mean!" Misaki yelled as she held Matt, who still does not her...  
>"Exactly what I said bitch." He growled.<br>"M..." L trailed out and Mello replied with a scoff. L has gotten complains from both Mello and Matt and even at times from Near but he decided it would be best for them to just fix the issue themselves. Obviously is hasn't gone so well...  
>"You're just jealous that Matt has such a wonderful girlfriend like me!"<br>"Yeah, I'm so jealous of him having some creepy annoying stalker." Mello snickered. Misaki just looked at him with a displeased face then turned her attention to matt.  
>Feeling that his I.Q. was dropping with each second of their so called "argument"<p>

Near simply made his way to his room. A new arrival of sweet deserts came, which quickly caught the attention of L.  
>"Mm..." He looked and stared then followed the treats.<br>"Come on Matty! Just one kiiiisss!" Her arms around Matt's neck pulling him down. Matt tried to get away from her grip. Yet instead Mello got irritated and pressed her pressure point and with that she fell to the ground.  
>"Ha... Ha... Thank Mello" Matt thanked. "I owe you one."<br>"Of course you do" Mello nodded. "Annoying bitch." The blonde glared at the limp body on the ground. Lazily stepping over it Mello continued to keep on walking. Then stopped and turned his head back, "Matt you coming? Or would you rather her wake up?" He asked. Matt stiffened up, still looking at the limp body, his mind played tricks on him as he thought he saw the fingers twitch. "Ah no! Wait for me!" He yelled running over to Mello.

Karin P.O.V  
>To apologize or to not apologize is the question! I sighed lying on the bed. It's not like they are going to look for me or anything, this is not a fairytale! I stood up on my bed, 'Because for a fairytale I would be surrounded by very HOT MANLY GUYS. Hot males everywhere! Blondes, brunettes, red heads! And my God accents everywhere!' I sighed happily then plopped on my bed. A girl can dream can't she?<br>I cleaned up what I brought while placing the room key safe inside the side of my bra and the map in my back pocket. Locking the room door behind me, I went on a mission to throughout the trash and I made my mind up. I must tell L.

No. P.O.V.  
>Their sat a man, with a white tee shirt eating cake in an odd fashion while he stacked sugar cubes over one another. He seems almost untouchable. Most children didn't notice him as anyone for they did not know who that strange was.<br>He's currently in Roger's officer discussing what punishments for the students, yet he did not care too much. The students are smart enough, but then again they are just mere children. Then as Roger continued on his rant and all, a knock came from the door.

"Who can it be this time." The old man mumbled as he was stopped from his rant. He sighed. "You can come in." The girl with orange hair walked in. L didn't seem to be bothered much, just silently observe though it seem as if was just concentrating with his sweets.

The girl, Karin, turned her attention to L once spotting him. "L… can I talk to you in.. private…" She trailed off as though she was doubtful which is very unlike her.

"Oh? I suppose…. Roger…." L's eyes went to Roger. The older man sighed and placed his hands on his chair and got up. "Very, well." And with that he left. Karin moved aside and locked the door.

"So what seems to be the issue?" L asked.

"I.. I have a confession… now don't say it's not true even though it really is. It didn't happen yet but I will do anything within my power to prove it otherwise." Karin stated.

"Alright, go on." L nodded.

"Okay, so it goes like this…."


	6. The Situation

_While reading a deathnote manga she is sent into the deathnote world, before the Kira case. How will the presence of this new girl change the storyline? She knows all the information but will she be able to use it as she is suppose to? Or be caught up?  
><em>  
>Authors Note; <strong>I do not own DeathNote, only the own are the hot guy in Chapter one, Karin, and Misaki. Also I'm having an issue... I want to put some LxLight Yaoi... Lol that ok? But of course that won't come till much, much later but still... It's a thought... and yeah I update mad late…. Sorry!<strong>

How did I get Here?  
><strong>Chapter 6<strong>  
>The situation<p>

_Recap _

_"I... I have a confession… now don't say it's not true even though it really is. It didn't happen yet but I will do anything within my power to prove it otherwise." Karin stated._

_"Alright, go on." L nodded._

_"Okay, so it goes like this…."  
><em>

"You know what Anime and Manga are right?" Karin asked.  
>"Yes... I aware of that" L nodded as eating his sweets.<p>

"Alright, that's good to hear!" She sighed. "At least I don't have to explain that. Now…."

***  
>"You know what Anime and Manga are right?" Karin asked.<br>"Yes,... I aware of that" L nodded as eating his sweets.  
>"Alright, that's good to hear!" She said. "At least I don't have to explain that. Now..." She sighed. "The thing is... This "world" isn't really real. At least to me and everyone in the real world. This all around you is a Manga and Anime I watched. I know what happened and what's bounded to happen. Well, that was until I came into the picture obviously causing a chain reaction. Basically this is almost a lie... To me, you're just the Main Character of this along with Mello who's a side character and Matt who I found out really goes to Wammy's... It was unclear in the series... So yeah... I'm in an Anime..." Karin nodded awkwardly. "And no I'm not crazy..." She stated just in case.<br>L took in the small bit of information, mostly getting that his life is a so called 'lie'. Though it is skeptical. He had to ask, "And how did you get here then?"  
>"About that..." She laughed "I was just... Reading the Manga ya know... Then ended up... Here... But I got Orange hair... So yeah that's cool though!" She smiled.<br>"Is there any proof you could... Give me" L asked.  
>"Hm... Any physical proof... Nope. Oh but I can tell you some things! Like your name... Mello's name, Matt's name along with Near's name!" She nodded. "Like your real name,"<br>With that L stared at her, was she telling the truth is the question though. His name was completely erased in all records so it is impossible to find out. Along with the boys it would very difficult at the least. If she could just give the right names then, L could give her the benefit of the doubt... Yet still...  
>"So... What are they?" He asked as he ate some cake.<br>"Yours is..." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "L Lawlit" she spoke confidently. Now L couldn't show K any emotion especially given that she is completely correct but how... She could be very well be speaking the truth... Yet it so farfetched.  
>"And the Ms and N's,"<br>"Mihael Kheel, Mail Jeevas, and Nate Rivers."  
>Hm... What to think of this... She is completely right, it's quite scary especially that this "other world" can exist. As long as the facts prove it so that is.<br>"So... Whatcha thinking L?" She asked.

In the room sat Matt playing his video games and Mello eating a chocolate bar while watching Matt playing his video games.  
>"So like, watcha Ganna do?" Matt asked as he played.<br>"Do about what?" Mello asked as he bit into his chocolate bar.  
>"Well it was pretty obvious how you and Karin were flirting ya know," Matt teased as be kept pressing buttons.<br>"We. Were. What?" He practically yelled.  
>"Kidding!" Matt grinned as he played, beating his opponent. "Can't you take a joke Mello?" Matt asked.<p>

"Of course I can! Idiot." Mello defended himself. A shine reflected from Matt's goggles as he continued playing with a big o' grin forming, "Ooh, of course you can. When Mario stops loving Princess Peach and Pokemon starts getting better and when I lost a video game match to you."

"Matt shut the hell up." Mello rolled his eyes as he plopped himself on the bed. In Matt's head thought it was clearly, Point for Matt, Zero for Mello! Haha.

_Karin's P.O.V._

So yeah… Crap if he doesn't believe me? There's always that self doubt lingering like it's haunting you or something, mad annoying.

"It's believable." L stated and with that a sigh of relief came.

"That's good. I was worried for a bit,"

"So what is it that is supposed to happen during this so called 'Anime, Manga thing' " L asked. I, in response, scratched my head. Well it's not like I can't tell him, but it would change the story plot or something else too much in that it won't play out as well. Or at least that's the thought.

"I can't tell you…"

"And why not?"

"Well I could but I feel like I shouldn't," L then went to protest but I quickly added, "At least not just yet." L went quiet. Is that good or bad? The moment is kind of awkward-

"Very well."

_Back over to Matt and Mello_

"Video games are stupid." And with Mello threw the remote back at Matt. Of course he was just mad he lost at Mario cart but still who can blame him? He was playing with Matt of all people. Matt just chuckled at Mello's action and continued playing his game. "Whatever, Mel"

"Hn." Mello replied as he bit into his chocolate bar. "What time is it?" 'Hm..' Matt thought. "Maybe about dinner time, so 8:30 ish." Without a word Mello got up and headed for the door.

"Alright, I'll be back later." Mello closed the door behind him and left.

"He probably left to go check up on that cat…" Matt thought out loud.

Karin P.O.V

"So that's it?" I asked. L nodded, "For now."

"Alright that seems fine. Just let me know when you happen to go to Japan ok?" I asked him. I can't tell him what is going to happen, he'll find out sooner or later anyway.

"Interesting, I suppose that could do that."

"Awesome! Thanks L! That takes care of that. Now what…" I asked myself more than him.

"Dinner." L bluntly said.

"Oh yeah… it seems I forgot about that!" L chuckled.

"What?" Did something happen?

"No, nothing. You are just entertaining." L responded.

"Oh, ok! Cool! ….. so about that dinner. Ya know, I'm kind of hungry." I pointed at my stomach, my awesome yet empty stomach.

"I'm not hungry so I will not accompany you there," L said.

"Aw, major let down… That's fine though. Can you tell me where the café is though?" I asked. L then gave me the directions and so I when. Passing through the hallway I noticed how really hungry I was, like it wasn't like a sudden hunger but like an INTENSE hunger. How didn't I notice this before?

Okay so that's it for now again im so like sorry for the mad lateness im starting an Hetalia fan fic but im still stuck on my Ouran High, I can't think of a song so im probably going to go for one that Vic sung. Anywho til next time :D which won't be as long as this one was . :)


	7. The Predicament

_While reading a deathnote manga she is sent into the deathnote world, before the Kira case. How will the presence of this new girl change the storyline? She knows all the information but will she be able to use it as she is suppose to? Or be caught up?_

Author's note: Yeah,…. Mad late I know…. Sorry? Here! Take this… um….. Cookie! *Hands a cookie* There :D hopefully during the week break…. Hopefully… lol Also…. High teen rating for language, sorry if you don't like that. I'm just warning you now. The fault belongs to Mello and Karin. Blame them not me ;)

How did I get here?

**Chapter 7**

The Predicament.

So I went to the café and then brought my dinner back to my room. On my way back Roger told me that I would be starting classes on Monday and that tomorrow I would be going shopping with L, which doesn't sound that bad. Except with the whole I have to attend classes. I'm pretty sure that I didn't get an I.Q. change when I came here. So that's an issue… But I am very math… and sports… I can't do anything else but that…. Oh well that's enough of me being depressing.

I'm currently on my way to the library, since it's probably big and has to have like, a whole lot of manga, or at least that's the plan. But then again I could always bother Near. Yeah I like that idea. So I changed course and went to his room. After finding it I knocked on the door and waited.

"Ew, Well if it isn't Pumpkin Head." A familiar voice mocked, I turned around and there... 'It' was.  
>"Oh Well it isn't Mello... With his girl looking self." I snickered. Apparently he didn't think it was funny since he went all 'D:'<br>Oh yeah the smirk of victory. Brushing off our so called greeting, he asked, which was more of a statement than a question if you ask me, "So what do you want with Near." He placed his hands on his hips, just like a girl. Then after noticing that he brushed it off as fixing his shirt then crossed his arms.  
>"Well why should it matter to you?" I asked as I knocked on the door again.<br>"Well-"  
>"I said the door is open." The voice came from the room. I shrugged, must of not heard it 'cause of Mello.<br>"Well Imma go then buh-bye." I waved as I walked in the room, the very white room. The very white room with very white stuff, such as those dominos on the floor being formed in the shape of an N.  
>"Cool..." I watched.<br>"Weird." The annoying girl-boy said from behind me. I looked over and he was there just leaning on the wall.  
>"Mello." Neat stated.<br>"Near." Mello replied.  
>"... Karin." The guys looked at me. "... What? I felt left out" I smiled. The boys seemed to have shrugged it off and Near continued on with his …. 'Activity?'<p>

"So what brings you here?" Near asked to no one in particular.

"Well, I came to bother you since I had nothing better to do! This 'marshMELLO' just tagged along because I'm just so cool."

"Pft! As if!" Mello rebutted.

"It's okay," I nodded as I walked over to him and place my hand on his left shoulder. "Since the moment you laid eyes on me, all your male hormones just went hay-hire. My mere presence is just way too much for you to ever possibly handle. But having at least a little common sense, you understand that at least that your tagging along is good enough for you. As long as it doesn't develop into stalking, I suppose you can go along. My woman-ness is too much for you. I know you're nervous but just cool it down a bit, okay?" I instructed. God damn I have so much self-esteem, haha.

"What. The. Hell." Mello twitched. I removed my hand from his shoulder, holding in my snicker and my laughter, oh this is too much!

"Was my touch too much for you?" I sighed and shook my head. "You're just hypnotized by my always growing beauty. It's okay Mello. Many such as you have experienced this. You are not alone." Yeah, I couldn't help it. But damn is this some funny stuff!

A snicker came from behind us, I turned around. It… was Near.

"What the hell is so damn funny you Albino freak?" Mello yelled.

"It's just so entertaining; it seems I couldn't help it." Regaining his composure he continued on with his Dominos. "Mello, quite a predicament you have there." He placed a domino down.

"Got that right!" Matt yelled from outside. Looks like we never closed the door.. my bad. To matt's outburst he received a death glare from Mello.

"Hahah, see isn't it obvious Mello? You're madly in love with me!" I laughed, but he didn't see it as funny.

"You know what?" He yelled.

"How can I know if you didn't tell me?" I aked. (A/N: lol listening to Girlfriend by N'Sync as im writing this haha lol)

"Who would be in _'love'_ with some arrogant orange headed brat. Who thinks she's all that. Well listen to me, punk. I don't give a damn that you are some _girl._ Next time I won't hesitate in breaking that jaw of yours!" he… was he serious? I guess he can't take a joke… maybe if I play it off he'll cool down…

The room got quiet, Matt outside just had an expression that read "I SHARE A ROOM WITH HIM! DON'T MAKE HIM ANGRY!" Sorry matt..

"Who would be in love with me, you ask? Well obviously you of course!" I laughed.

(A/N: Usher's song Scream started playing…. Oh shit lol haha)

And again it seemed Mello wasn't finding this funny at all. The next thing I know I'm sitting on the floor, my face hurts so bad… why is that… I look up not understanding what happened, Mello look super mad. His hand was curled up in fist.

It hit me, literally. He punched me, and it hurt damn it!

"You punched me!" I got up, of course biting the inside of my cheek, the one that didn't get punched, in order to prevent tears from forming, damn this hurts.

"W… Well of course I did! You idiot." Mello insulted. "I told you I would. So I did. What are you going to do? Huh? Tell 'Roger'" he teased, and not in the good way. Oh to hell with it. I went over to him, and threw him outside.

"What kind of guy are you? Punching a girl like that you!" I yelled, louder than what I thought I did. Looking up from the ground Mello glared at me. "Bitch Please, who do you think you are punching me like that." I growled. Mello smirked as he got up,

"_Obviously _better than **you**," he glared. Ahh! Omg

"I'm fucking kill you!" I jumped him. From then on, I can't really remember anything. I have a tendency of blacking out when snapping… all I know is damn.. I hate guys right now…. Mostly just Mello… just him, ugh… my body hurts…

"Ah, hello." L greeted. "Don't worry Mello is already is his room with matt. I was just told to wait until you woke up."

"Oh… okay" I nodded. I looked at him, which ending up just staring at him for moments.

"hi…" I said.

"Hello." He responded. I looked down, it seems I had a nasty fight…. Or attacked… or something.

"You wounds along with Mello's were already taken care of; the nurse left to help the kids who decided to build a bomb out of batteries, and leafs." Again I nodded with an 'okay' at the end. I felt out of it for some reason.

"I'm guessing the morphine is working than," he bit in to his strawberry. "If you want you could stay in the nurse's office until you recover some more,"

"No, no… I'm Fine," I smiled. "I think I can go to my room then, sorry for … troubling you," I apologized, I don't know why though. I waved and then went back to my room, locked the room, turned the lights off and went to bed. I was out cold for the night. And that was the just the first day, I just can't _wait _for the next.


	8. Shopping

_While reading a deathnote manga she is sent into the deathnote world, before the Kira case. How will the presence of this new girl change the storyline? She knows all the information but will she be able to use it as she is suppose to? Or be caught up?_

**Authors Note; Yeah sorry, I completely forgot about this and when I went to look it up it was all 'O crap I never started the next chapter!' Yeah… I made it longer ;D I thought since I haven't updated in over in like forevvveeerrr…. Lol Enjoy**

_How Did I Get Here?_

Chapter 8

Shopping

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

I yawned… "Huh?" I said out loud. What time is it?

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"What is it?" I got up, and Ow my body hurt… I'm still wearing the same clothes as yesterday… In a moment I remembered what happened yesterday. Oh crap…

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

I went over the door and opened it. "What. Is. It." I looked up, "Oh Hey Roger…"

"Hm... Did you fall asleep like that?" He asked quickly if you ask me.

"Well yeah why… you kinda just woke me up." I yawned.

"Oh… well, my apologizes then. There has been a change of plans. Instead of you going to classes today you will go with Watari to go purchase some clothes and necessities that you may need, along with note books and writing utensils. Until then you may go eat breakfast." Roger explained.

"Can I shower first?" I asked, like legit I need my showers or I'll like _die. _

"You can, I suppose. Now then what would you change into then?" he asked.

"Well I don't know," I paused. "Maybe into something _clean_?" I may have used some attitude but you probably would have done the same thing. With that roger looked like he got into thought.

"Usually there is something in the nurse's office you can try on,"

"Then there's my answer."

"Very well, I will call you down later then." The old man then left. I guess he seems… nicer now, but just by a little bit. Now the true question is… where the hell is the nurse's office? I did come from there last night…

With a shrug I went to go find the map of the place, it really wasn't too far off from the cafeteria. So I guess I'll go wash my face then go.

After I finished I walked on over to the room and walked in.

"Hello there," the nurse greeted. She seemed to be about 26, brown hair and blue eyes, she was really pretty, at least in my opinion. "What can I do for you? Did you get in another fight?" she asked. Haha well at least she remembers me, I guess…

"No," I shook my head. "I was told I could probably get a spare change of clothes here," I explained. Gosh this feeling is the offspring of embarrassing and weird while wearing awkward clothes.

"Ah, okay then. No problem, what size are you?" she asked.

"Medium."

"Alright then," she said as she got up from her chair and walked over to a closet near the window, which was on the other side of the room by the way. "Come over," she ordered and I went over.

"Now you can find girl's shirts and bottoms here. And if anything else it would be in the other box labeled girls, help yourself." She said then back to her chair, I going to guess that it's so I don't feel… awkward…. Too late…

Going through the box I found a V-cut blue top, it felt comfortable so it's ok. I then looked through the second box. My gosh, all these shorts are so…._short._ I could argue that they are girls' boxer underwear…. After looking through I found a reasonable pair, some jean shorts that almost half way down my thighs. I took a glance over at the nurse, she seemed just to be going through papers and filing stuff.

As I reached over to the other box I couldn't help but notice how quiet it was in here. So everything I did just sounded a whole lot louder. I looked through the other box, it mostly just consisted of...um…. under garments… damn I feel like a pervert… also pads, and all that good stuff. I ended up finding a matching set, of black and purple. I'll just leave it at that… you don't need to know my chest size…. Perverts… Also a razor, that's like super important. I am a girl you know.

I also picked up a lufa? Oh whatever it's called, like _I know_. Llluuuuuuffffaaaa…. Eh it kinda sounds about right… so … how else could I bathe… do the bathrooms have soap?

"Um... Miss, do the bathrooms have soap already there? And shampoo and stuff?" she looked up, and looked at me as in like hiding a laugh.

"Hey, don't blame me, I'm new. This is expected!"

"Yes, all the bathrooms already have soap in them along with shampoo and conditioner. You should find it on the showering side already on the wall." She explained.

"Ah... Ok okay that does make sense." I nodded. "Thanks," I then hid the undergarments between the clothes.

"Actually here," she handed me a bag, and looked right in my eyes. "For you," and she did a half nod. Yes I understood it, the 'I'm-also-I-girl-so- I-understand-you-Don't-walk-out-of-here-like-that.' Look. So I placed the clothes and luuuuuuffffaaaa (lol funny…) in the bag and left on my way.

By the time I got to the bathroom I figured out that I'm hungry. Luckily in the bathroom no one was really there, so no awkwardness here. After I finished what I had to do. It hit me….. I forgot a towel... _Shhhhhhiiiiittttttttt_…..

Thank GOD there in no one here right now…. I placed my head out of the shower and looked around… oh okay… they also supply the towels…. Ok okay…. Now….

I looked around and made sure it was just me in here… then ran to the towels and wrapped one on myself in like 2 seconds. Again I'm so happy no one was here… at least on this side. I took another one and wrapped it on my head, then made my way back to the shower thing I was in and grabbed my stuff then went to a changing room.

After I changed I fixed my hair and noticed my face…. There's a HUGE FREAKIN' BRUISE! WHAT THE HELL?!... My beautiful face….. I sighed; I'll get that fucking transvestite later. Until then I'm going to finish getting ready then eat, because eating is very important and I'm very hungry.

*****Karin Shinigami*****

_Over with Mello and Matt_

_No P.O.V._

"Dude… Mello got fucked up!" Some boy whispered loudly to another. Matt played his Nintendo (A/N:Dunno if they had the D.S lol and too lazy to find out) while eating some toast. 'Yeah and you call that whispering. If I keep quiet maybe nothing will happen… Hopefully.' Matt thought then took a bite out of his toast as he continued to play Mario. More whispers came and many people glanced from their friends over to Mello.

The blonde's eye brow twitched. "Do you think I can't hear you? Anyone say _anything _about this and I'll personally make sure you don't see the light of day _anymore_." Mello stood up threatening everyone. The lunch room suddenly got quiet. Mello then sat back out leaning on the back of his set. "_What?_" he asked in a hostile tone ready to bury anyone at the moment. The students then ceased to make eye contact with the boy and continued on eating.

'Could have been worse,' Matt thought as he played. "So what's up Mel?" he asked. Mello sighed biting into his cereal, "The normal, people pissing me off."

"Ah… okay" Matt replied as he kept playing.

"I'm going to get a muffin; do you want anything as long as I'm up?" Mello asked, being nice for once. This caught Matt's surprise but then again it won't last too long.

"Um sure, I'll take something drink, juice or something."

"Alright," Mello stood up and left. On his way to the front of the cafeteria the students' talking seemed to lower until he was out of an ear shot. Not that it bothered him, casually walking up he grabbed a napkin and took a muffin then as he reached for a juice he heard an annoying, and obnoxious voice come from behind. But it wasn't directed at him.

"But Roger, I didn't even get to eat anything!" The old man sighed, "Then grab something to go, don't keep Watari waiting too long." Roger ordered then walked back to his office.

"Um, excuse me," Karin said as she reached over for apple juice. Mello looked over at Karin. Karin looked back at him. There was silence. Karin then nonchalantly grabbed some cookies then turned to the door. In a bitter-sweet sing-songy tone she smile "Bye-Bye Transvestite." And with that she left. Mello's hand twitched as he grabbed Matt a juice. "Who are you calling a Transvestite?!" Mello yelled as he threw the juice at her but missed.

"You duh! Hahah Missed me Missed me, Nananananana!" she teased then stuck her tongue at him. The door shut behind her. Mello annoyingly sighed and got a juice and bit into his muffin. "Bitch,"

*****Karin Shinigami*****

_Karin's P.O.V._

"Sorry about that!" I said as I got in the car. For once, yes, a normal car, not a limo, lol. I went in the back seat. "So what store are we going to? JC penny?" I asked.

"Oh no, it's a store that is friends with Whammy's." Watari explained as he drove.

"Like a cute little store?"

"Hm, I believe little wouldn't be the correct word."

"Ah,… okay…" I looked outside the window.

"You have your seat beat on right?" Watari asked glancing back through the mirror.

"Um…. Yeah…" I mumbled as I quickly placed it on. It's not that I hate them, it's just that they annoy me.

"Good," he replied. English driving is so weird… on the wrong side of the road. But then again that's right over here…. It's pretty sunny out, nice weather.

"How far is it?"

"It will take a bit, so I recommend you get comfortable."

"Oh.. alright.." this is going to be fun…

_Time skip to the actual store. Same P.O.V_

"Dude….. this…. Is huge.." I was at a loss of words. Watari just chuckled. The building is about maybe….. the biggest thing I've seen! At least for a store, a clothing store no less! Like damn….

"Karin, I do believe it would be better to go inside."

"Yeah, sure." I followed. Once inside there was a split between, men, woman, and children. All looked amazing, and I was tempted to go get baby clothes, lol they were so cute.

"I'll be right here, for when you are done." Watari stated.

"Ah okay. If you have anything else to do like errands you can do that, I'm probably…. Yeah most likely going to take like a lot of time here." Watari nodded, with a slight smile. I can just hear him saying 'Girls…'

"Alright, I'll be back in a 3 hours, is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine!" and so the shopping starts. Once Watari left I went over to the women's section and looked around first, some things were really nice and others were ….. a WHOLE different story.

*****Karin Shinigami*****

_Over with Matt. Matt's P.O.V_

I feel like someone is watching me. Mello went to the nurse to be checked on, and I'm just in class playing Mario. The teacher is going on about something in history I think, or is it math?

"No! Mario don't die on me!" Ugh, he died! And I was so close to finishing the level!

"Matt," I looked up; the teacher was staring at me.

"Um… yeah?"

"Pay attention or be quiet." The teach ordered.

"Yes ma'am…." I looked back down to my game. It's your _entire_ fault Mario; you shouldn't have _died_ on ME. Sigh. I'll try again and see if he decides to live until the next level.

"What the hell are you doing Matt." Well, Mello's back.

"Playing Mario." I continued on playing.

"Is that so…" he trailed off. Weird…

"Hey Matt," He whispered, leaning closer to me. I looked over, after pausing the game.

"Yeah, Mel?"

"You do know that chick Misaki is staring at you right?" he asked_. Oh God _I forgot about here. Why does she have to be in this class…..

"Ugh..." I groaned. So that Misaki girl was so cool before! Like she's into video games like me, but then she also got into other things _other_ than video games if you get my drift. After she confessed I rejected her, I didn't feel the same way and stuff. Plus I didn't want a relationship like that, yet. So we continued being friends and all but she continually flirted with me. This was before me and Mello got close, or however you call our 'friendship.' It then got obsessive. Around that time is when Mello and I became friends. He noticed that I would avoid certain places at certain times and that apparently 'annoyed' him, so he made me go to one of those places when I shouldn't have. And well… he then found out why.

At first he thought it was _funny _that I was hiding from a girl, that I was a _sissy._ Until it got physical then yeah, Mello didn't think it was funny anymore. Sometimes I wonder how she even ended up here. By the way, the order here at Whammy's goes from

1.) Near- _Mello's like rival. He hates him so much its funny._

2.) Mello,

3.) Me, _duh who else. I don't know if Mello would personally hang out with someone if the intelligence level between him and the so called friend was too big. The only he might consider a friend is me, maybe Karin… before the fight… maybe…_

4.)Some kid, _who I don't remember_

5.) Misaki

"Hey, Matty…. Are you falling for her now?" Mello whispered with a snicker. I looked over at him seriously.

"Dude… don't even kid like that man." I rather die alone man, _alone._ Mello laughed, but not enough to get anyone's attention.

"Not funny, not funny at all…"

"Hilarious actually." He smirked.

"Then you and Karin are a match made in heaven." Who's _grinning_ now!

"Matt, I'm going to kill you." Mello wasn't kidding…. I'm going to die. Oh crap… can't help but grin like an idiot.

"But you didn't say it wasn't so," Oh yeah, I just signed the Devil's little black book…

"Just wait until recess later." And with that I feared. I feared for my life…. But he never said other wise to what I said… hahah… grinning like a fool.

Mello just shook his head, planning my death.

*****Karin Shinigami*****

_Lunch/Recess. Same p.o.v._

"Matt! Get back here!" Mello yelled. Oh hell no. I'm not dying yet! I ended up climbing a tree. Since I can't outrun Mello, I already tried once; a gamer cannot outrun someone who actually is physically fit. It's just not humanly possible.

"No! You'll kill me!"

"No I won't!" Mello yelled back.

"You won't?" I questioned.

"I won't! torture is a whole different thing Matt," Mello grinned.

"I'm not getting down."

"You have to come down eventually matt. For one reason or another," he has a point there….crap…..

*****Karin Shinigami*****

_Karin's P.o.v._

I guess Watari should be getting back around now… hm... Apparently the store had school stuff too on the other floor; I wasn't allowed on the 2nd floor… I'll just go with it was 'adult stuff'

Awkward waiting… waiting….. O there he is!

"Hiya,"

"Did you get what you needed?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did." He ended up walking me to the cashier then paid when the bill was counted for. After that he drove me back to Whammy's but I ate lunch on the way back.

"I don't have to go to the classes right?" I asked.

"Sorry to tell you but you still do. The kids around your age are probably having lunch now, by the time we get back will be coming to 6th period."

"Out of how many?"

"8,"

"Ugh.. that's so many…" I yawned, and leaned against the car. "Too much work."

"You'll do fine,"

"Maybe, after a nap, the car ride is so nice.." Watari smiled, "Alright, have a nice nap."

"Plan to," and with that I went to dream land.

After what felt like a very short nap, my eyes opened slowly as I turned to the window. The school, orphanage or whatever you want to call it, came into view drawing closer to the car, _I'm back… I guess this might not be a dream…_

Sitting up straight I rubbed my face, and waited for the car to come to a stop.

"Karin, you should have your schedule, correct?" Watari asked. _Schedule…?_

"Oh yeah it's with my other stuff in my room." I told him, haha almost forgot there. I haven't looked at it yet. I stepped out of the car, and got the bags. Watari at first had it but, I would feel so bad, like he already paid for it, ya know? So we walked back into the building and I followed him as he led me to my room, which was awesome cause I would have gotten so lost! Like seriously man….

I just placed the bags in the closet; I'll deal with it later. Going over bed, I looked through some papers to get to my schedule which was…

1st- Math

2nd- Science

3rd- English

4th- History

5th- Lunch

6th- Computer skills A

7th-Sports class

8th- Gym

It doesn't look too bad; I have my boring classes in the morning then the fun classes after lunch. On to the computer class…. As long as theirs internet I don't see anything wrong... but whatever…

Folding the paper, I placed it in my back pocket and then was lead to the room of my class.

"So a computer class," I stated.

"Hm?" Watari hummed. "Is that the class you have right now?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded even though I was following him. "Is it fun?" I asked.

"Perhaps," he thought. "It depends on the person I guess. Plus I do believe it's a higher level class."

"AH," _Shit…._

* * *

><p>Yeah… I got lazy sorry :( the next chapter will wrap uupp with the classes and stuff.. I plan on boring you less soon haha lol I plan to make a chapter or two more until the time skip to a little before the kira case, so yes the chapters will be longer, lol they have to be at least..<p>

10


	9. School Classes

_While reading a deathnote manga she is sent into the deathnote world, before the Kira case. How will the presence of this new girl change the storyline? She knows all the information but will she be able to use it as she is suppose to? Or be caught up?_

How Did I get Here?

Chapter 9

School Classes

**Author's Note: Yeah… sorry about that… I forgot I finished chapter 8 and updated that.. Now I'm on chapter 9… story hasn't got too far… hm… Well there's classes and stuff…. I'll probably have to go to 5,000 word count of just a chapter so I don't feel that I'm just going on and on… We do need Kira… lol anyway…. For the Future…. How would you feel about some L and Light Yaoi….? Yes…? No…? Maybe so….? And a girlfriend for Matt…? That's not Misaki lol and also, you might not to read further if you haven't finished Deathnote… just saying… I mention some things sometimes. Also for the time period in deathnote I'll using the dates from the Anime since the years are shifted 3 years later, mostly for the main reason of it would go more with the current years, plus the more recent music. Who else would like to hear Light sing Set fire to the rain by Adele or them dancing to Gangnam Style, it's just more fun to play with along with the more advance technology I could use in the fanfic and all. **

*****Karin Shingami*****

Arriving to the class Watari opened the door for me and left. The teacher then looked over and spoke, "Ah, you're the new student then. Alright, get on computer 23 and the password and user names you will need are on the board." He explained as he pointed to the computer then the board. "So far you're like five minutes early, so just chill or like go on with the assignment. Whatever you feel like," the teacher shrugged as he played with the swish ball in his hands.

"Mk," I nodded as I went over to my seat. "So does the computer thing just tell me what to do?" I asked.

"Well, ya basically. When you finish that, you can let me know. The rest of the class is finishing it up. Then we move on to video editing, how to set up bugs, and later on in the year if I feel like it, I'll teach the basics of hacking, or how to make virus or something. But so far Roger's all against it," he shrugged.

"Ha, sounds like a fun class then," I smiled as I turned the computer on. Maybe it won't be too hard..? "Oh, by the way, you are …" I trailed as I took out my schedule and looked to the class. "Mr. Marco."

"Yup," the teacher, or should I say nodded. He has really, _really _blue eyes and brown hair and glasses too! He seems kinda young, somewhere in his 20's I'm guessing. I turned the computer on and Mr. Marco spoke, "You'll have to make a folder for yourself to store what you did and also catch up with the rest of the class."

"Ah, okay." I replied, makes sense and all. I signed on and made a folder thing and started on the first thing. Then as I did that I heard the bell ring for the switching of the classes. At least I don't have to like…. Talk to them, geez I sound anti-social haha…

About maybe a minute or two I could hear the footsteps of the other students along with mumbling going on. Great,… make me feel welcomed… Whatever…

I continued reading the instructions and did was asked and all that good stuff.

"Hey Karin," I looked up, to find a familiar red head smiling.

"Hey Matt," I smiled back.

"So you're in this class now?" he asked as he sat in the seat next to me.

"Yup," I nodded then stopped. "Mello isn't going to be in this class right?" I asked, personally I just don't feel like dealing with him at the moment, he was much better when I watched him from my tv man.

Matt chuckled, "Nah, you're safe. I would have worried about that."

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"SO.. hows your face…..?" Matt asked.

"Wait?" I didn't get it… then I understood it, I totally forgot about that bruise on my cheek…

"Well," I started. "Completely forgot about it, until you reminded me." I stated.

"Ah, sorry."

"Nah it's cool. Does it look that bad?" I asked.

"Eh, it's like a purple, black color." Matt explained.

"Ew?" I questioned like seriously… then again I have looked in the mirror since like this morning.

"If you think so," Matt shrugged as he turned his assigned computer on and logged on.

"Just look, you even said its all purple and black plus its super visible on my face." I stated. "I'll never get a cute boyfriend." I laughed looking away with my right hand over where my heart would be. "Forever alone," I shook my head.

"Oh yeah," Matt rolled his eyes as he worked. "Take a look at the class will you?" So I did, looking by each chair I caught some of my classmates eyes but they quickly turned away, rude much… "Their…" I kept looking around. "…All guys…?" I almost questioned it.

"Yup, so you're all good." Matt smiled. I sighed,

"Sure, I am…" I trailed as I went back to the computer. Overall the class was pretty quiet with the exception when I asked the teacher or Matt about the computer thing. Computers aren't my friends because they really don't like me, since they crash all the time but these computers are guaranteed not too, so that's good… Which somehow reminds me, how many years until Kira shows up, I have to continue with these classes until that… I can't tell whether that's good or not…

"Karin," Matt called again.

"Huh, yeah?" I asked, my bad I was lost in thought.

"Class is over. What do you have next?" he asked while logging out or something. Along with that he took his goggles off, maybe it protects his eyes? Oh well I took my schedule out and looked on it.

"I have a sports class then gym." I told him. "By the way, what does it mean by Sports class?" I asked as we started heading out.

"Since we don't have after school sports going on, that class you pick a sport and do it for the period. It's for the more athletic people unlike me, who is more of a computer kind of guy." Matt explained.

"Ah okay sounds like fun." I commented.

"Mello has that too and then we all have gym together."

"Alright, the first thing doesn't sound fun." I frowned. "But it's separated cause you pick a sport right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Mell's doing soccer so just don't pick that." Matt warned as he stopped. "Here's your class," he stated.

"Cool, thanks."

"Then for gym just go across the hall to that door." Matt pointed out. I looked over and nodded.

"Okay, will do. Again thanks."

"No problem," he smiled as he went to his next class. I walked into the room. And looked for the first teacher I saw, which was a woman who looked about 30 something.

"Excuse me, but where do I go? I'm new." I stated.

"Good," the teacher smiled "I was wondering who you were. So let me see your schedule." I pulled my schedule out and handed it to her. She looked through and then handed it back to me.

"Okay, follow me. I'll show you to the girl's locker room." She instructed. So I followed her to the other side of the gym and to the locker room which was half filled with girls changing.

"So can you play with those clothes?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." I answered her.

"Okay good, tomorrow bring a pair of gym clothes and you'll place your things over in this locker." She pointed to one labeled 1530. "From now on this will be your locker as long as you're in Whammy's." She explained as she wrote something down then gave me a slip of paper with the locker number and combination. "You'll use this for both this class and gym."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Now, most of the sports are filled so I'll have to see what are available." She stated as she walked to where I'm guessing is her office. The room wasn't that big, it is just for gym class so that might explain it… Showed me the paper of what was left to be filled. The sports that I could actually go into was, swimming , golf, and soccer. _Damn._ I can't really swim that well, golf is okay I guess, when I can actually hit the ball, then there's soccer… Mello's in that class… And I really don't feel like dealing with him just yet…

"Are these all of them?" I asked, maybe I could squeeze into a different one or something.

"That can take more players? No sorry you sign up for a different sport or the same one each quarter of the year." She explained.

"AH, alright…. For swimming, do I have to be a strong swimmer?" I asked.

"Hm.. not really You could just improve it and just have fun but we do test you on the basics. Along then with other things." She sort of explained.

"Alright, that's good enough. I'll do swimming then." I shrugged, it's fun getting in a pool so I really don't mind or anything, lol.

Moments later she signed me up and showed me to the pool room, which was like on the girl's side of the locker room just go down the hall and make a left. She talked to the pool teacher and marked in and probably other stuff I dunno so whatever. I'm guessing I don't have to go in today since I really didn't know but I have I bathing suit I think. I got it with the clothes. During the period I just watched the other students do their thing which wasn't that bad. The ages went from like 14-16 which was cool… I guess… lol I sound boring don't I? Well it's not like I can do anything really….

After what felt like hours later, I fell asleep again too by the way, the class ended and I walked out and to the gym room. There was a male teacher there, looking at my schedule I yelled out,

"Mr. Smith?!" The male teacher looked back to me.

"Yes?" he answered as he looked back. He looked like he was in his twenties somewhere and he's a hazel eyed blonde….. Lol sounds like a racial slur or something... I'm so funny…

"I'm Karin, I'm now in your class starting today." I told him. He nodded his head and he looked through his attendance sheet and added me in or at least that's what it seems like.

"So you can just stand here until I finish attendance then I'll place you in your squad. Right now we just started a volley ball tournament so, you can just join in with whichever team or I can place you in one, which ever you want." He told me as he did attendance. Looking around I waited for the other students to finish changing as they came none of them _really _caught my eye, but one of the girls had red hair, which reminded me of matt's.

Well speak of the devil; he's over there talking to Mello….ugh…. Oh well whatever. Matt waved over and I waved back with a smile. He's a nice guy and all. Even though in the anime he had little to no screen time, smoked and died but still… He's a nice guy…

I felt a glare burning a hole in me, and damn it didn't feel good. The boys sat down and Mr. Smith did what he does, checking that attendance and all that then told me I'll be sitting down behind some brown haired boy, named Jamie. He looked pretty athletic green eyes, nice looking shorts, wife beater on… as you can tell he's pretty damn cute. While sitting I looked around at the class once more, I looked over to Matt who sat in the row next to me.

"Well hi again." I waved at him, so ignoring Mello.

"Hey," Matt smiled. "You should join our group," Matt suggested.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I smiled as the rest of the class stood up and got into different groups.

"Karin," Mr. Smith called.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You're joining the group, Rangers," Smith ordered as he pointed over to the group of boys on his left.

"Ah, but I was going to join Matt's group," I told him.

"That group already has 9 members while Rangers has just 5." Smith explained.

"AH, alright…" I nodded.

"Damn… Well maybe next time?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," I nodded back. "Well, talk to you later than." I told him as I waved him goodbye. Matt left and joined his group while I went to him. The boys seemed pretty normal.

"Hey, I'm Karin." I waved. "I'll be joining your group."

"Alright you can be in the middle then," Jamie stated.

"Okay…" I stated as I walked over to the middle of the area thing.

"SO, how much trouble did you get from getting in a fight with Mello?" some boy asked randomly. How the hell did he know…

"How the hell did you know?" I asked.

"It's Whammys, and you're the new kid. Of course everyone would know." He snickered.

"Oh that's just _great." _I rolled my eyes. "So what are your names?" I asked.

"Well I'm Jamie as you know." He winked. "That's, Kart, Haru, Grim, and Dexy." He stated.

"Well than…" I smiled. "You got odd names, the only normal one is Haru." I laughed. "I like Dexy, it's pretty cool."

"It's Dexy, cause I'm Sexy." Dexy laughed.

"Go find a hobby," Jamie rolled his eyes.

*****No P.O.V*****

Now Dexy is an odd one. As you know there are normal children at least deemed normal to society then, other children and then Dexy. At age 16 he ranks as number 20 and his sexuality is questionable even to him at times. Having his bangs at the side and his hair dyed purple he did stand out from the group. His choice of clothing could go either way, typically unisex clothes though.

"I already have one," Dexy laughed.

"Bothering me isn't a hobby." Jamie rolled his eyes. "Queer."

"Hey!" Dexy yelled back at him. "I'm hurt," he frowned.

"Kart any input?" Jamie asked.

"No." he stated. Kart ranked number 45, age 17. More of a silent type, keeps to himself and such. Black hair, dark eyes, and tall. Haru and Grim both tie for rank 50 more than half the time. Haru is Korean, not Japanese, despite the alias of his choice. Grim could have been called a loner, but considering the group he met, he no longer can be called such. He is blunt, never 'sugar coats anything,' but that's just how he is really. Also, he has brown eyes and green hair. So far from what is known, Whammy's is a colorful place. You have the Orange, Purple, Green, and Red heads. Along with other children who we haven't introduced or even care about yet.

The gym class continued as normal. Karin socialized with her teammates and became friends with them. The Rangers won a total of two games out of the three they had. Revenge will be taken against the team, Kilopolis. Afterward she went and hung out with Matt despite the hate for Mello at the time. Then wandered around and came back to her room.

She unlocked the door and went inside, locking the door behind her. Remembering her day, a fear rose up. The fear of forgetting, this all could be just a dream. Nothing more but something she made up in her mind while watching too much tv or reading manga too much, something like that. She took out a note she got, and began writing whatever information she could and continued placing every bit of detail she could and by that she ended the day.

*****Karin Shinigami*****

The next day, went as any day would with the exception of her other classes she didn't attend before. So she would have to deal with that. All in all the day was pretty simple even if she changed her schedule just a bit, nothing major though. She might even make a new friend, or not.

"Hey there!" An unrecognized voice called to Karin. Unaware Karin kept walking off to with her lunch tray down the hall.

"Karin!" The voice called out, Karin stopped in her tracks and looked around to find a red-headed female, who seemed familiar.

"Oh, hey." Karin spoke. "Sorry, but I have to go."

"Oh? But you have lunch right now, don't you?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, but I have to do something." Karin explained.

"Can I join?" she asked.

"It's kinda personal." Karin told her.

"Ah, alright. I'm Misaki by the way. We have gym class together." Misaki smiled as she walked with/ followed Karin.

"Ah, alright... well I have to go now..." Karin stated as she came to a stop. "I'll see you around then."

"Aw, alright!" Misaki smiled as she walked off in the same direction they came from. Karin continued on her way but something about her, didn't give off a good vibe. She ended up going to Roger's office and let herself inside.

"So where's L?" Karin asked Roger who was working on something, but it didn't look _that_ important. Roger looked up, and directed her to the other door down the room hallway.

"Okay, thanks!" she smiled as she went on her way. On arriving to the door she stopped and knocked just in case L was busy and all. A few moments of silence went by until an answer was given. Opening the door, the room was fairly dark, the only source of light coming from his laptop screen.

"You can turn the lights on," L stated as he ate some pieces of chocolate. Before Karin could search for the lights switch L spoke again, "It's on your left." Karin then flipped them on to reveal the male awkwardly sitting on the couch surrounded by several sweet things.

"Thanks," Karin commented as she closed the door behind her and walked over to him sitting on the other couch, across from him, and placed her lunch on her lap.

"So what brings you here?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Your death." Karin answered as she ate her lunch. "I don't want you to die, plus the whole Kira case thing I want to avoid if possible. And I think I have the outline of a plan which involves also finding a stunt double."

"Hm… go on,"

"Well we need someone to act as L, they don't have to look like you or anything but they have to play the role of L for a year or so. And you would probably play the role of a regular high school student."

"Is that so? For what years." L asked.

"Well, what year is it?" Karin asked. "I never really took notice of the year yet."

"It's April 18, 2006." He answered.

"Ah…damn… I would have been in middle school.. okay so we have over a year or so to come up with a plan. But you would have to enroll in school over in japan in the spring of 2007." Karin stated.

Over the next couple of months the plan was sketched out and formulated. The details were made so there was room to change. All that was left was to wait until it begins. During that time, Karin was able to learn Japanese along with get closer with her relationship between the people she met. But as her vibes told her, Misaki was not a good person at all. Mello, well in short we was still usually a douche. Over all, it was a good experience, but things are going to get rocky soon.

*****Karin Shinigmi*** **

Well it's not 5 thousand word count but it got out what I needed :D now im just wondering how I should start the next chapter out… I'm thinking about just time skipping to 3 years from now when Light enters high school, dunno though well watch think?


End file.
